One More Time
by DarkNightDream
Summary: Inuyasha goes off to find Kikyo.Again. Kagome leaves and Inuyasha goes after her. He asks her one question. What will her answer be?


One more try?

_He had asked her if they could have one more try_

_He always said that, and every time it always ended the same way._

_He'd run off with** her** she didn't know if she could do it again._

_She was tired of trying but this time it seemed...different...He seemed to mean it. Maybe they could do it. Maybe she could give it one more try._

Ok I'll give it **one**," She held up one finger," more try but.... if you go off with her again," She paused this was really hard to say but she knew that if he did it again she'd have to leave. "I'm going to leave... and this time nothing you say will get me back. Got it?" She looked at him.

His face was downcast and his bangs hid his eyes. One thing always bothered her.

Kikyo hated his demon features. She never understood that. How could anyone hate his long, silver hair, or his fangs that tickled your bottom lip as you kissed?

She most definitely didn't understand how someone could hate his ears. But Kikyo did and yet Inuyasha kept going back to her.

He himself had said how much he hates his human form. So why would he insist on staying by her side if that is exactly what she wanted to change him to.

She never understood him. She'd followed him for years helping him collect jewel shards. The entire time knowing he wanted the jewel to become full demon. She'd crying over him more times than she could count, normally because they'd gotten in another argument over one thing or another and yet she knew very little about why he did some thing.

She would never understand him.

She leaned down to look into his eyes since he was making no indication to look up.

"Got it?" She asked him again. He had been in deep though thinking over the same exact things she had just been thinking about. He had always asked her for one more chance he always did the same mistake, it took him a long time but he finally realized who loved him for him and right now she was staring right at him waiting for an answer.

He smiled and leaned up, Letting her lean up in the process he'd tell her later that he'd told Kikyo to go to hell, literally.

He smiled at her and said "One more try is all I need to get it right." He took her hand in his and kissed it. He looked straight into her eyes and wondered how even when he first saw her he thought she was Kikyo. She had a sparkle in her eyes that Kikyo could never have. Her smile lit up everyone around her. Her eyes shone with innocence that Kikyo never had. He'd been given one more try when she walked into his life.

She'd given him something that he'd never been given, she'd given friends, a home and most of all she gave him her heart and trust. All he needed was one more try and he'd show her that he could give her the same, along with as much love as he could possibly give her.

Her pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but then hugged him back. He leaned back to look at her face. There were signs that she'd been crying. He kissed and she knew that he meant what he had said one more try was all he needed to get it right.

He let go of her and then sat on her bed.

After their fight she'd come back to her time while he was begging for forgiveness he'd been kneeling at her feet.

"Do you want this back?" He asked taking out a silver engagement ring.

"Of course" she said" But... after all that just putting it back doesn't seem... right."

"I know just what you mean," he agreed. He got down on one knee and said.

"One more try?"

She smiled and remembered when she'd first told him about her marriage customs. He'd said they were pointless but he had done it anyway just to make her happy and she was, Her family was just as thrilled when she told them.

"One more try." She agreed and with that he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Hi.This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you really think. I'd prefer if you'd e-mail me but review if you must.To get my e-mail go look at my profile.

If enough people ask me to this may be turned into an actual story


End file.
